


All The Fun

by fireun



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireun/pseuds/fireun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve could think of no situation in which a crash that loud coming from the direction of Tony’s lab could be considered a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnaliseGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/gifts).



Steve could think of no situation in which a crash that loud coming from the direction of Tony’s lab could be considered a good thing. There were unfortunate accidents of varying degrees, each the genius/inventor/tinkerer would wave off with a grin as being in the name of science. Those incidents, while enlightening and every now and then amusing, could hardly be written off as good, either for his nerves or for the infrastructure of the Tower itself.

It was akin to girding himself for war- taking a deep breath, kicking his sense of self-preservation to the curb and leaving the safe comfort of the kitchen (and the pleasant magazines someone, probably Pepper had dusted various flat surfaces with) and making his way to the lab.

It was a relief that no concussive forces shook the floor, no further crashes or bangs assaulted his ears, but the walk down the stairs seemed a bit too long for comfort. Too quiet. Tony could say what he wanted about backups and failsafes, but it was still an ingrained bit of commonsense to Steve that when there was something potentially wrong, one avoided elevators (unless one had Hawkeye on hand to haul you out of there with one of his grappling arrows when everything inevitably went south).

It was a distressingly long walk, at least in Steve’s mind. He knew how short it was, how his long stride let him take multiple steps at a time. But it was quiet. A quiet Stark was not, generally, a healthy and happy one. The man couldn’t even keep himself quiet while Steve had his cock as deep as Tony could take it, Tony’s facial hair rubbing sensitive skin in delightful ways.

“Ok. Mind wandering.” Steve frowned. “Jarvis?” He called out as he reached the floor that housed Tony’s extensive labs.

“Here, sir.”

“Care to apprise me of the situation.”

“There will be cleanup required, sir.”

“Isn’t there always. Injuries?”

“Merely pride.”

This one ought to be good. The door to the lab was unlocked, so Steve let himself in, making sure to make noise to announce his presence. The lights were on, but it appeared no one was home…

A snicker gave them away. In the far corner, swatting at DUM-E, were Tony and Bruce. As Steve approached he noticed they were covered in…flour?

“Dare I ask?”

“Ever thought of giving the Hulk a stressball? You know, like those balloons filled with flour? It seemed like a good idea, hell it was my idea so of course it was a good idea, excellent even with his tendency to stress out and smash things…”

“Tony.”

“But, honestly, I think I need to develop a stronger material, with some good give, for the exterior. It appears that if Hulk decides to give it a good squeeze, well, pop goes the weasel. And he was a bit on the miffed end of things to see his toy go up in a cloud of white. That would be the crash you most likely heard. Hulk having a bit of a hissy fit.”

“Tony.”

“He did calm down when I promised to make another, so that’s a start…mmmph.”

Sometimes there was only on reliable way to shut Tony Stark up. It involved lips, with just enough teeth to get him off whatever track his brain had pulled his mouth along. Banner politely pretended to be overly concerned with the flour coating his clothing as Steve pulled Tony’s insistently manic explanation to a sudden stop.

“So. Maybe fewer experiments involving the Hulk without letting everyone else know?” Steve suggested, pulling back.

“You take all the fun out of life. Where is your sense of adventure?”

“Seeing as I am not currently in uniform, I have set it aside in favor of a rational desire for comfort.”

Banner cracked a smile at that one. “A man after my own heart.”

“You would side with the boy scout, Bruce. See if I try and make you any more toys.” Tony sniffed in disdain, brushing at his T-shirt.

“You are looking a bit prematurely gray with all of that in your hair. Go shower.” Steve made shooing motions as stood back.

“Join me?”

“I only reward good behavior.”

“Seriously- all the fun, sucked out of life.”


End file.
